muppetsfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Muppets Annual Wedding Party
The Muppets Annual Wedding Party is an all new upcoming television special airing on Freeform ''on ''September 9, 2016. It focuses on Kermit and Miss Piggy's wedding party. Plot Summary Kermit and Miss Piggy have been in love and dating 1 another for very many years, and they decide it's time for them to marry 1 another. Fozzie, Gonzo, Walter and all of the other Muppet friends become super excited about it. Human Cast Members *Amy Poehler as Mail Carrier Charlotte *Jim Parsons as the Tailor Shop Owner *Bailee Madison as Melanie Jefferson (returning appearance) *Drew Barrymore as Bethany Jefferson, Melanie's mother (returning appearance) *Kevin Spacey as Larry Jefferson, Melanie's father (returning appearance) *Lilla Crawford as the Newspaper Girl, who sings to the Muppet friends about Kermit and Miss Piggy getting married to 1 another *Ice Cube as Reverend Swanson *Johnny Depp as Mr. Jones, the pipe organ player *Toby Jones as Baker Jack, the bakery shop owner *Emily Blunt as the Plant Shop Owner *Fran Brill as the Jewelry Shop Owner *Ben Stiller as Postman Jake *Will Smith as D.J. Henry Voice Performers *Steve Whitmire as Kermit, Foo-Foo, Rizzo, Statler, Link Hogthrob, Beaker, Bean, Lips, Flash, Ernie, Wembley Fraggle and the Newsman (voices, taken over 4 characters from the late Jim Henson, himself and 2 characters from the late Richard Hunt) *Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Animal, Sam, Bert, Grover, Guy Smiley, George and Marvin Suggs (voices, succeeding from Frank Oz respectively and taken over 1 character from the late Jim Henson, himself) *Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Beauregard, Bunsen, Zoot, Waldorf, Boober Fraggle and Baby # 1 (voices, taken over 1 character from the late Jim Henson, himself) *Bill Barretta as Pepe, Johnny, the Swedish Chef, Dr. Teeth, Rowlf, Bobo, 1 of the Elvises, Beautiful Day Monster, Croaker and Baby # 2 (voices, taken over 3 characters from the late Jim Henson, himself) *Matt Vogel as Floyd, Count Von Count, Sherlock Hemlock, Biff, Frazzle, Rodeo Rosie, Lew Zealand, Crazy Harry, Robin, Emmett, Camilla, Sweetums, Uncle Deadly, Pops, Emily, Louis Kazagger and Baby # 3 (voices, taken over 1 character from both the late Richard Hunt and the late John Henson and 15 characters from the late great Jerry Nelson, who we lost back on Thursday, August 23, 2012) *David Rudman as Scooter, Janice, Wayne, Bobby Benson, Mildred Huxtetter, Baby Bear, Mr. Johnson, Davy Monkey, Humphrey, Cookie Monster, Sully, Don Music, Dip the Cat, Sonny Friendly, Leo the Party Monster, Forgetful Jones, Placido Flamingo, Stuie Monster, Chicago, Furline Husky and the right half of the Two-Headed Monster (voices, taken over 14 characters from the late Richard Hunt) *Carroll Spinney as Big Bird, Oscar, Betty Lou and Granny Bird (voices) *John Tartaglia as Gobo Fraggle and Hoots the Owl (voices, taken over 1 character from the late great Jerry Nelson, who we lost back on Thursday, August 23, 2012 and making 1 character sound exactly the way Kevin Clash made him sound) *Louise Gold as Annie Sue Pig and Ma Otter (voices) *Karen Prell as Red Fraggle (voice) *Kathryn Mullen as Mokey Fraggle (voice) *Jennifer Barnhart as Zoe and Gladys the Cow (voices, taken over 1 character from the late Richard Hunt and 1 character from the now retired Fran Brill) *Stephanie D'Abruzzo as Curly Bear, Grandma-Ma Bear, Lulu, Skeeter and Prairie Dawn (voices, taken over 1 character from the retired Fran Brill) *Martin P. Robinson as Telly, Monty and Snuffy (voices) *Leslie Carrara Rudolph as Abby Cadabby, Rosa and Goldilocks (voices) *Carmen Osbahr as Rosita (voice) *Alice Dinnean Vernon as Wanda, Hilda and Baby # 4 (voices, taken over 2 characters from the late Erin Ozker) *Tyler Bunch as Herry Monster, Ricardo and the Announcer (voices, taken over 2 characters from the late great Jerry Nelson, who we lost back on Thursday, August 23, 2012) *Ryan Dillon as Elmo, Clifford, Polly Lobster, Mulch and Benny Rabbit (voices, sounding the exact same way Kevin Clash made them) *Peter Linz as Walter and Baby # 6 (voices) *Brian Henson as Sal and Dr. Van Neuter (voices) *Joey Mazzarino as Papa Bear, Murray Monster, Cousin Bear, Goggles, Joey Monkey and the left half of the Two-Headed Monster (voices, taken over 1 character from the late great Jerry Nelson, who we lost back on Thursday, August 23, 2012) *John Kennedy (not to be confused with the late John F. Kennedy) as Blotch (voice) Transcript The Muppets Annual Wedding Party transcript Trivia Notice *This marks the day of Kermit and Miss Piggy's wedding party *This is the 2nd appearance of the Jefferson family. Their 1st appearance was in The Muppets Annual Christmas Party Blast. Retired Muppet character voice performer cameo appearance *Retired Muppet character voice performer, Fran Brill makes a cameo appearance as the jewelry shop owner. Easter Egg Cameos and References ''The Muppet Movie'' (1979) *A poster for The Muppet Movie can be seen on the wall by the wedding party food tables. *''Rainbow Connection'' can be heard playing in the background *''A picture of Miss Piggy winning the Miss Bogen County Beauty Pageant can also be seen as well.'' ''The Great Muppet Caper'' (1981) *The Happiness Hotel can be seen in the background. ''The Muppets Take Manhattan''(1984) *Kermit, Walter and the Muppet friends sing Together Again for the 3rd time. The 1st time was The Muppets Take Manhattan and the 2nd time was Muppets Most Wanted. ''The Muppet Christmas Carol'' (1992) *''The Muppet Christmas Carol'' DVD can be seen in Walter's bedroom at the Muppet Family Boarding House. ''Muppet Treasure Island'' (1996) *''Cabin Fever'' can be heard in the background ''Muppets From Space'' (1999) *The cannon that Gonzo launched himself out of can be seen as a display prop. ''Kermit's Swamp Years'' (2002) Goggles, Croaker and Blotch appear in the television special. ''It's A Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie'' (2002) *A clip from the television Christmas movie can be seen on the television screen. ''The Muppets Wizard of Oz'' (2005) *Plush figurines of Tattypoo (Miss Piggy), the Scarecrow (Kermit), the Tin Thing (Gonzo), the Cowardly Lion (Fozzie) and Toto (Pepe) can be seen on the shelves in Walter's bedroom. ''The Muppets'' (2011) *Some pictures of Gary, Mary, Tex Richman and Veronica can be seen in the background *Zach Galifianakis returns as Hobo Joe in this television special. ''Muppets Most Wanted'' (2014) *Constantine and Miss Poogy are mentioned, but they never appear in this television special. Category:Television Specials